Heavy In Your Arms
by Mortal Rose
Summary: A late night walk, and a run-in with a rather hungry blonde vampire with striking blue eyes. Talk about bad timing. One-shot, may continue based on feedback.


I started walking down the dark sidewalk, sticking one ear bud in my ear, and I shoved my phone into the waistband of my shorts. My walk progressed into a jog, and my tank top began to get sweaty. I have always taken my jogs at night. The night gives me a strange feeling of peace...I find comfort in the dark. Ever since I was young I have; for a whole nineteen years.

I push a stray stand of my raven black hair behind my ear, and as I am passing the cemetery, a ice cold gust of wind blows through the air. Coming from the cemetery. An odd smell reaches my nostrils, so I decide to explore.

I turn off my iPod and venture through the cemetery. The gates make this eerie squeaking noise as I open them, which sends a chill down my spine. Most people would most likely run for the hills at this point, but unlike them, I am fearless. For better...or worse.

I pulled my long black curls out from the ponytail, letting the wind blow my hair wild. Suddenly, I get this feeling that I am being watched. It was utterly unbearable. Suffocating. Unescaping. Gulping, my blue eyes glanced around, looking for the source.

"Who's there?" I said, in a weak attempt to intimidate the predator, although it probably came out more like a whimper.

Out of nowhere, I saw a flash of blonde hair, and next thing I know, I was being pushed against a tree. Strong hands grip my forearms in a vice-like grip, and I look up at my captor, my only light being the moonlight. Would it be messed up of me to say he's gorgeous? He has this long blonde hair, and striking blue eyes, much like my own. Except his were filled with hunger, and coldness. His skin is very pale, and there is undoubtedly a six-pack under those layers of old 1700's-style clothing. His teeth...pointed fangs.

"Hello there, ma chere. What is your name?"

He started entwining my hair in his fingers, and his voice...it was hypnotizing.

"Liliana," I muttered, in another weak attempt to stay strong

"Liliana," (the way my name rolled off of his tongue made melt) he continued, "You fascinate me." His lips curled into this smile. To the untrained eye, it would look like the sweetest smile in the world. But it is not. Malicious, cruel, knowing.

"Is that so?" was my reply, stubbornly.

"Hmm, you do. You are trying so hard to appear strong and unafraid, yet your eyes alone are filled with fear. Intriguing."

His eyes bore into mine, and pierced into my soul. Since when was I weak? I stared back into his eyes, with an emotionless look.

"Burn in hell."

A smirk swept across my vampire's face...wait, did I just call him 'my vampire?'...he wrapped his fingers in my hair and gripped my neck in his hand, painfully yanking it to the side...leaving the bare skin exposed. I felt his teeth graze my neck, scraping the skin, before he bit down hard. It felt excruciating at first, until it turned numb, with a tint of pleasure. I grew weak at the knees, and found myself clinging onto his jacket for dear life.

Everything became blurry, and I faintly heard myself let out a held back moan. Black spots clouded my vision, and I felt myself being lifted into strong arms. Holding me close, and I felt heavy. Like dead weight.

"I could leave you here to die. Bleed out amongst the cemetery, and slowly perish into nothingness," a soft, velvet voice whispered in my ear. I remained silent, for I was scared that I would loose breath if I spoke.

"Or, you could be young always. You will never grow old, you will never get sick, and you will never die. Just say the word."

I could tell what he expected me to say. He wanted me to beg for my life. To accept his 'gift.' But he would get something in return. And I will NOT beg for anything.

"Leave me here to rot," I croaked out, looking him square in the face through dreary eyes. I could tell that he was at a loss. I felt my body being shifted in his arms, and then I was laid on the ground. The vampire was staring down at me (if looks could kill...), and then he began to speak.

"Well that just won't do."

He seemed to be in a rage. He bit his own wrist, drawing blood, and the next thing I know is that he is straddling me, shoving the blood down my throat. I tried to throw him off of me, but he was too strong. But I began to want more of the blood. That sweet liquid I now craved. I hungrily sucked at the slit in his wrist, until he yanked it away.

Then my body writhed in pain. Pain. In that moment, pain was redefined. I felt like I was being electrocuted with a million volts of power. My blood was boiling. I wanted to die. But then it stopped. And I took my last human breath.

**Sorry about the tenses, I started this a while ago and just recently added onto it. Too lazy to fix it. Oh well. So, what do you think? If you guys want, I will continue it! Review!**


End file.
